yoyofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Contest Divisions
I'd disagree with the definition of X division - I think X is OS, FH and 3A, whereas Y is everything other than A. I also think we should make the 'open division' page redirect here, since its too short and adds no additional information. Thoughts? --Wilfred(talk| ) 17:29, 6 September 2008 (UTC) ---- I can see where the confusion started. It appears it started in 2000 when the the World Yo-Yo Contest started there “X division” that did indeed only include OS, FH and 3A. They said, “The X Division is a special free style category for non-standard yo-yo play.” This lasted until the 2002 world yo-yo contest when they included those other three styles of play in there own respective division. I couldn’t find reference For the Y Category in regards to The world yo-yo contest until Worlds 2008 When they said “National winners are the winners of the Single A, Double A, Triple A, Off-String, and Counter-Weight divisions or Y- division (combined Double A, Triple A, Off-String, Counter-Weight competitions)” I believe they called it "Y Division" instead of the more common X division which included 2A, OS, FH and 3A, because they did not want to confuse it with there previous category of "X Division" that only included 3A, OS, and FH . Since then there has been many instance of "X Division" reffering to 2A, 3A, FH, and OS. *Just this year at the 2008 International Yo-Yo Open ( New York State Yo-Yo Contest) had an "X-Division" that included 2A, 3A,4A, and 5A in there Final Results *I found this with a link to a page I couldn’t find a translator for. It was about the 2007 Hungarian Yo-yo Championships they said “The X-Division contains 2A, 3A, 4A and 5A.” So clearly it’s not just a US issue *A confusing one I found was for the 2006 Illinois State Yo-Yo Championships that in one section referred to the category “X Division” as one of the divisions then in the results section it called it the “Y Division.”(Don’t Ask) *There was another entry of a person claiming to have won the Missouri Yo Yo contest Y division but when you go to the site it calls it an open division *I found a reference to 2006 Australian Freestyle Y-Division Champion *The AYYA has a Glossary “Copyright © 1995-2002 American YO-YO Association, Inc” That say the “X Division Yo-yo competition division which encompasses all styles except traditional one hand (A) and two hand (AA) styles. Examples include AAA, freehand, offstring, and Moebius.” But I feel since this definition is from 2002 which is when Worlds Stopped using it that way, the Definition of the word has become more commonly associated with 2A, 3A, 4A, and 5A. I think there is compelling evidence on both sides for the fate of the X Division. It seams to me the more recent evidence is leaning toward X Division as being 2A, 3A, 4A, and 5A. I also appreciate Bringing to my attention Y Division which I had never heard of before. Since the article says, “also known as” I think it would be relevant to include both and if necessary we could do a brief history of the “X Division”. I think most contest are now leaning toward calling the “X Division” an “Open division”, now but for posterity it is good to reference all pseudonyms. I do agree with you in regards to the 'open division' page redirect, we should make that happen. We should also include “Y Division” since it means the same thing. I hope that makes my thoughts clear Side note I was at CA STATES today and I was talking to Augie Fash and he asked how you were doing http://yoyowiki.org/wiki/User:Wilfred Wilfred... -- MadYoer (Communicate!) 09:46, 7 September 2008 (UTC)